


Two Fathers, Two Sons

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek is used in a Consortium experiment he isn't aware of.





	Two Fathers, Two Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons

### Two Fathers, Two Sons

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two fathers, two sons  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek. 

**WASHINGTON, D.C. AUGUST 1, 1994**

**ALEX**

They feed me bullshit again. I fell asleep in my bed and woke in Cancerman's. Where I spent the next two days. Alone. That was good though 'cause I could hardly fucking move. 

I don't need an operation for overdose, and vodka ain't a drug. They know I am not dumb; they just don't fucking care. After I woke on Saturday morning, I spent all day in bed half asleep. I was weak as a kitten and unable to do much, while getting over my hangover and the operation. The second day, feeling better and fooling around with Charles's laptop he left behind, I had plenty of time on my hands to go through all the possibilities. I finally came up with a solution - the only one that makes sense. Obviously they have implanted some sort of sensor in me, for the purposes of surveillance. That is strange, 'cause I'm not going to run anywhere. However, it couldn't be a camera or a microphone, no matter how much they would want to check on what I'm doing with Mulder. I have the feeling they don't want to listen to what my liver is telling my stomach. 

And there is something else weird about the operation. I didn't find any surgical cut, healing wound, not even a new scar on my body. I'm not surprised how they have done that, but I have to wonder why. They refused to answer this question as well, which just makes me alarmed. Why is the sensor implantation that important to them? I suppose they are planning something serious. Or is it really just because I had to be back at the Bureau, and in Mulder's bed, intact? 

I wonder how I will drag myself to work. It's the first time I'd enjoy serving coffee at the office, but with my luck, we'll probably have a massacre today or Mulder will be chasing another ghost somewhere in hell. 

I fix myself a double coffee. Hate it, but it helps. Then I dress myself and am almost late as it takes a remarkable amount of time to find where Charles has put my hair gel. He hates to see it in his bathroom. Obviously at Friday night, when his men brought my clothes here, he expressed his total indifference once again and put the gel in the cabinet where normally cleaning supplies stand. 

* * *

Mulder is already at the office; bet my ass he is wondering where I got lost during the weekend and why I didn't even answer the phone. If he called, that is. Cancerman could have thought about that. What if Mulder will become suspicious and start feeling something is wrong? I touch his shoulder instead of the usual "Hello!" and he turns around, facing me. 

"Mulder, I'm sorry, I didn't call," I start feeding bullshit to him, "I felt very bad all weekend," and it's not even bullshit, it's the complete truth, "I was afraid I wouldn't get out of bed this morning, but managed." I drop my eyes before I continue. "I hope I didn't ruin anything?" He doesn't answer at once, and I raise my best puppy dog eyes at him, sincerity nearly radiating from them. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I try not to feel guilty as I hear Mulder talk about his latest casefile. Krycek is sitting beside him, acting the sweet innocent that I know he isn't. 

What propelled me to take a subordinate home with me then fuck him silly, I'm still trying to figure out. Yes, the boy is sweet as honey but he also isn't innocent. He's definitely been around the block or two. I was gentle with him at first but he kept begging me to go hard, faster, more ...that voice could tempt a saint! 

I'm barely hearing Mulder's words. I tell Mulder he can take the case then dismiss them. I hope to hell Mulder didn't notice how distracted I was. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Skinner was hardly present. I wonder what's eating him besides the cigarette smoking man. Damn, I wish I could trust him. I doubt I'll ever be able to, not with that asshole Smith stinking up his office. Another thing I'm not sure I want to know. Deep Throat told me I would be leading a dangerous life since I knew of the existence of aliens, and X has seemingly taken his place in helping me. I wonder how much my luck can last. 

Looking at Krycek's ass, I can't wait for tonight when I have Alex begging me to fuck him into the mattress. The little minx owes me. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Wow. Leaving Skinner's office, I feel as if my ass is bare. The Assistant Director's eyes seemed to have pulled down my pants since we first walked in his office. I guess it wouldn't be worth trying to dress myself 'cause now Mr. Mulder has started the very same thing. 

I like them both being horny for me. They could have screwed me on that big sexy desk of Skinner's; unfortunately this fantasy will have to remain in my wet dreams 'cause I can't afford to risk. I wasn't supposed to fuck Skinner at all, he was just a... mistake. C'mon, who could hold back such a broad-shouldered temptation and not drop their pants? 

I follow Mulder into his office. Something has to be said and I know he's waiting for it. 

"Mulder," I break the silence, "do you have any plans for tonight?" 

Right after I've asked this, I drop my eyes, playing the coy virgin. Just keep playing shy, there are more than three reasons for me to do this. 

"Not really." He looks at me. "There's a football game tonight, Washington Redskins. Wanna watch?" 

"Yes, of course," I answer, still looking somewhere under his desk, "I will come over then." 

"Fine." 

He sits down and starts studying the file with care. I'm ignored, as always; today I'd rather not read over his shoulder, so I just sit down at my desk and start a game on my computer. What else could I do? 

When the second round is over I get up, tell him I'm going to get some coffee and ask would he like some. Mulder raises his eyes from the file and looks at me. 

"Yeah, that would be nice." 

"Okay, I'll get it." 

This time I don't take two steps at a time as I usually do while walking up from the basement; fucking Spender would've enjoyed seeing this. While I'm waiting at the coffeemaker, Skinner's secretary approaches me. 

"Assistant Director Skinner wants to see you in his office, Agent Krycek." 

'Oh yes, I want to see you too', I think to myself. 

"Thank you. I'm on my way," I answer her and take the mugs. I guess I should bring those down first. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Alex comes into my office like the eager puppy he is. 

"Assume the position," I bark. 

He pauses for just a moment before opening up his belt and pulling down his pants. His ass is over my desk in no time. I smile at what I see. 

I've never actually done this with him before, but somehow, I knew he'd respond appropriately. 

I lock my office door. I've already told Kim not to disturb me. I take off my belt and say, "Seems my boy has been very bad today. Care to explain why?" 

Alex whimpers on the desk. 

"I asked you a question!" 

"I d-don't know, sir!" 

I love the trembling in his voice. He probably has been trained, otherwise, my dick wouldn't be this hard, this fast. 

"Is it because you've been bad more times than you can remember?" 

"I-I-I," Alex stutters. 

He is just too good. I will enjoy this immensely. 

"I thought so! Well, I plan on giving you a good reaming you'll never forget!" 

Alex whimpers again, and I can't wait to sink my dick in his sweet ass. 

I pat his ass once and he jerks in surprise. I grin then push him back down on my desk. I start with light spanks, I'm sure his well trained ass can barely feel it. Then slowly work my way up until he is grunting and his cheeks are cherry red. 

When I can't stand it anymore, I stop abruptly and he whimpers again. He took it well as I knew he would. I put my belt on then take some soothing gel from a desk drawer to ease the pain. It would be way too obvious when he leaves my office otherwise. 

He gasps as the cool gel is smoothed over his hot ass. I blow on it and grin as his whole body twitches. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes, sir," his voice is a husky pant. Damn, that voice has me wanting to beg him! 

I clean off my hands then take a condom and lube from my pant's pocket. In no time I'm gloved and lubed. 

"You'll enjoy this much better!" 

I grasp his shoulders then thrust inside him easily. The boy was definitely prepared for me. 

I close my eyes as I establish a rhythm. He's making it easy for me and the panting moans are keeping my dick hard. I fuck his ass until we both are covered in sweat and I'm certain I'll lose my grip when I come. I bend down and bite his neck as I thrust hard into him a few more times then clench my muscles as I spasm my release into the condom. 

He groans as if he's in pain and I lift off him after I regain my equilibrium. 

"Oh, shit!" 

"What?" he asks, impatiently. He wants me to suck him off. 

"I think the condom broke!" 

He shrugs, uncaring. "You're clean, right?" 

I nod. 

"So am I. Suck me off, please." 

I shrug then flip him over on my desk and proceed to do just that. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I take a ride on the elevator on my way back, too weak to go by foot. Mulder doesn't ask me any questions when I enter the office. He's concentrating on his computer completely. I take the file he has left on my table, sit down and start to read. My ass immediately starts to hurt from contact with the hard surface; and there are six good hours I still have to sit on it. I try to concentrate on the file. It seems so simple; I could solve it in a couple of hours. Though, that's not what I'm here for. 

When Mulder at last stand stands and starts walking around the office, I raise naive eyes to him and ask if he has any clues on the case. 

* * *

In the evening, we drive from the FBI together in Mulder's car. As soon as we enter his apartment, Mulder kicks the door closed and presses me against the wall. His mouth covers mine possessively and his tongue breaches my lips. I lower my lashes, letting him take control, and my breath becomes slightly faster and deeper. 

Shit. I have to get to the bathroom. If he strips me now he will surely find out how freshly fucked I am. His fingers start unfastening my tie. Damn. 

The tie goes off, then the jacket. He lets go of my lips; I pull some air into my lungs and ask, softly, "Can I go to the bathroom, please?" 

Mulder nods, unwillingly freeing my body. 

In the bathroom, I strip and almost break my neck looking at my butt cheeks. My ass usually recovers quickly; I wonder if this time he will be able to tell in his TV-screen lit room that I have been spanked. That totally doesn't go well with my image. 

Most likely he won't. 

I take a quick but thorough shower, wrap a towel around my waist and leave the bathroom. 

I find Mulder in the living room. He has switched on the TV, opened the futon up and now is lying on it, his shirt half unbuttoned. I go to him, kneel on the futon and start my usual act- sweet and inexperienced. I unbutton his shirt and stroke his chest, gently, lower and lower. When I start unbuckling his belt, he reaches down and removes the pants himself. 

I wrap my hand around his cock and pause, looking at it for a moment as if fearful of it; then I bend and take it in my mouth. 

When I first saw him in the men's room, I almost became upset with the idea that I was supposed to fuck him. He's big. Mulder and Walter both are big, but Mulder's bigger. I'm not a size queen, never was, but that's just one thing. The other is that I can't always choose who I'm about to fuck. Neither could I choose if I'd like to fuck Mulder or not. I could have avoided him though...but it was so good, I didn't. 

Recently, the thought of how completely he will stretch me on his dick, the sensation of him filling me, has become a turn on. 

Like a lovesick hero worshipper, I suck him, and suck him well and deep. I could have taken him down my throat, but to him, I'm not experienced enough. 

Unnoticed, I slip my hand in front of me and pull at my own dick; a lovesick hero worshipper at this moment would've had a cock standing like an iron bar, which can't be said about mine. 

I feel Mulder's hand in my hair. 

"You're a good cocksucker, Alex." 

I hear delight in his rich voice. I've had better compliments of my sucking capabilities, though. 

"Come to me, little one, come here," he continues, and I slide forward. Fuck, he's handsome. He kisses me again and I respond to him. This time, I'm barely capable of keeping my tongue in my mouth. His hand cups my genitals. I gasp. 

"I love to feel your lashes touching my skin," I hear his soft voice in my ear as we break the kiss. "You're a good looking kid, you know that?" 

His warm breath on my shoulder sends thrills down my spine. 

"I love you, Mulder," I answer him in my most vanilla bedroom voice. I think I believe it, and in this moment I do. 

His palm lands on my right butt cheek, grasping it tightly and I take a deep breath. 

"I wanna fuck you, Alex," he says. "Turn around." 

"Yes, love, take me." I do as he says, pulling one leg up and, after a little lingering, slide my hand down on my ass, pulling the left cheek away from the opening, offering myself to him. "Please, want you inside me, Mulder." 

He loves to hear this and I don't mind begging. 

Doesn't take long this time. He throws a little package of lube on me. 

"Apply it for me, Alex." 

Let him feel another small victory of spoiling the choirboy. I glance at him shortly, then lower my lashes, trying hard to blush, and take the package. I open it with my teeth, squeeze the contents in my palm- how unpractical- and start applying it to my asshole. Then I stretch myself again, even more than before. 

"Please, Mulder, please take me, love," I chant and turn my head back to him. 

Mulder is positioning himself for me and I watch him with my puppy dog eyes. We haven't used condoms since our second time and I wish I could see his gorgeous bare rod pressing at my hole. 

I push back a little, and he breaks into me, stretching me impossibly, filling me so that I moan with the sensation. God, what a fucker. 

He takes my lifted leg under the knee and holds it up, starting to move in me. I can't help but moan softly. 

It's a long, slow fuck. We lay on our sides, facing the TV, where the players are chasing the ball. I stroke my cock and he strokes in me. 

Soon, I'm almost dying, ready to beg him to fuck me harder; I don't have to do that, though. He withdraws and I whimper, suddenly empty, but not for long. Mulder pushes me down on my back roughly, so that I don't have to fight my need. 

I lift and spread my legs in a slutty way, and he rams his dick back into me, all the way to his balls. I gasp, and he sets a different pace, fast, hard, and quite forcefully, reaming me out, almost like Skinner. 

"I love you, Mulder. God, I love you," I pant. 

He becomes more and more violent, and I yell shamelessly in delight. That's another advantage of having sex in his apartment rather than in the office. 

I grab the sheets with my free hand, feeling my release building in me and beg him to fuck me deeper, harder, more, until I shoot. He follows me quite hot on my heels, I hear his "Take it!" through my post orgasmic haze and then he collapses on me, his cock spasming in my ass. 

He starts to move after a while. If I were so inexperienced as I play, I would have gotten leg cramps already. He climbs off me and I pull myself together quite easily, my eyes somewhere under the coffee table. 

"You're a nice kid, Alex," Mulder tells me, getting up and crossing the room, naked. 

"Thank you. That means so much," I answer in a soft voice, raising my puppy dog eyes at him once again. He's smiling and he looks so handsome. 

I wrap my towel around my hips just in time before he switches on the light. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
